Timeline
by Athena80
Summary: Max and Alec travel 20 years back in time at Metropolis, KS to rescue Zack, who was send by Lex Luthor in a mission and never came back. Jason is missing, Lana is looking for him and asks for Clark & Chloe's help. DASV crossover . Set after DA's FN and af
1. Part 1: Missing

**_Title: Timeline_**

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec travel 20 years back in time at Metropolis, KS to rescue a friend. DA/SV crossover .

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

A/N: The movie "Timeline" inspired me for this fanfic; I took the basic plot from it. It is set after Smallville season 4, and like 2 years after DA- FN.

A/N2: I haven't seen the season finale (the last episode aired in Mexico at this moment is 'Lucy'), so I don't know what really happen to all the Smallville characters, only what I find out in the fan websites. So any information about how the Smallville season develops in the future will be appreciated, and I will try to incorporate it in this fic if it's possible.

**

* * *

Part 1: Missing Metropolis, KS – 2005**

Lana was driving her car on the crowed streets of Metropolis downtown, on her way to Chloe's apartment. She has just called her friend after a long time without seen each other because she needed a favor. A big one. She feels a little bit guilty about that, because she has cut off on purpose all the links with her previous life at Smallville. And that includes her best friends Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent, especially, Clark Kent.

After graduation, she had moved to Metropolis trying to forget about all the events that went on last year, after she came back from Paris. She wanted to wipe out of her mind all the things related to her evil witchcraft-fan ancestor, Isobel Thoureaux; the woman who managed to possess her through space and time, sending her on a mad search for the legendary and fatidic Stones of Power; the very same stones that only proved to bring death and unhappiness to the people on their quest. She also wanted to put a long distance between her and her powerful and manipulating so-called friend Lex Luthor. Something she didn't think entirely possible, but sure is she will try her best.

But above all things, what she wanted the most was to forget Jason Teague, the man she once thought she loved. If someone asked her, she would say that she wanted to forget the man who made her suffer, the man who lied to her about important things, the man who used her for his own gain; but she knew in the bottom of her heart that this wasn't the real cause, even when all these things were true. She wanted to forget Jason Teague because she felt guilty about his death. Or to be precise, because she believed she killed him. It doesn't matter if she truly doesn't know what happened that day. All she knew was that she might be responsible of a man's death.

But she almost made it. Forget all, that's it. She has now a gorgeous boyfriend who doesn't have any kind relation with Smallville; she's studying Arts at a prestigious school and has a job in an art gallery that let her earn enough to live. She even rejoined with her aunt Nell and they were trying to re-build their family again.

But even when she had moved on, the guilt about her involvement in Jason's death appeared constantly in her nightmares. Even when Isobel's ghost seems to vanish, the memories of her life with Jason were still there. During the day she was happy, busy, with her mind occupied by her work, school and the new people she had met, but she was frightened to sleep because of the nightmares she can't remember but leaves her very unpleasant feelings.

Until she found out he wasn't dead.

Three weeks ago, they had run into each other in a cocktail organized at the art gallery in honor of a famous artist. He arrived along with others, with a beautiful blond locked to his arm. He looked different, like someone who's now making a lot of money and it's trying to show it to the world. So unlike the Jason she met in Paris once.

For a moment she thought she could be imagining things. This could another good-looking guy who had some resemblance with Jason. Another possibility was that he could be Jason's relative. His family's one of the wealthiest families in Metropolis and even when he didn't have brothers or sisters, he must have more family than his father and his very dead mother. But when she crossed gazes with him, she knew it was Jason. Especially when a look of horror got across his handsome face for a moment. He must have remembered the madness they were into last year; he must have remembered when he almost died.

But he quickly recovered. He walked to the spot where she was and said hello to her like if nothing had happened before between them, or at least nothing life-threatening. They started to talk like two friends that hadn't seen each other in a long time, catching up with the things that had happened to them lately. He talked her about his new job at his father's firm, she talked about the art's school; they even talked about their new relationships. The blond was looking impatient and bored, standing there, in the opposite corner of the art gallery, but he didn't seemed to care. All his attention was on Lana's.

After this strange déjà vu, they started to see each other again, like the friends they never were. They talked everyday more than once on the phone, had some coffee together, and even once they went to the cinema, to see a really bad horror movie. But they were doing all these, like friends. Both know about their new love interests. Even when she wasn't sure that Jason's talked to his new girlfriend about the quality time he was sharing with his ex.

Hell, she hadn't say anything to her boyfriend. She knew it would be weird and really difficult to explain why she was seeing again someone she claimed had hurt her so much not so long time ago. But the thing is, she was enjoying it. Besides, seeing Jason alive and happy somehow took away all the guilt she felt; she didn't have nightmares anymore. It set her free.

Until now. Three days had passed since the last day she heard something from Jason and she was worried. They had plans 3 days ago, at a café, but he never showed up. She went to his house; she called to his job, and nothing. She even called his girlfriend asking for him, but she hadn't seen him either.

She needs to find him, because somehow, she felt she was responsible for his disappearance, and she doesn't like the feeling. She doesn't want to be responsible of his death. Again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seattle, WA– 2024 

Max was pacing all over the room. Over and over. Alec considered himself as a patient man, but this was inhumanly. "Max, can you stop? Your frantic pace is driving me nuts" Max looked at him with a death glare. "I'm not." A frown appeared in Alec's forehead. Max saw it; she hadn't meant to be rude with Alec. "Sorry, it's just… I'm worried. It's not usual that Logan asks us to come to his place and not being here at the time he set. Something must happen to him."

Alec approached Max carefully, and put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. It was a risk, because she can hit him the very next second, but he knew she needed the support. The love of her life might be dead or something worst. "Logan is a big boy, Max. He can take care of himself. Don't worry. Besides, the bad news are always the first ones to be known."

He was still holding her when they heard the sound of a key on the door. Logan was here. Logan turned on the light just to see a very worried X5s standing in his living room.

"Hey guys, sorry. I lost track of time… I was looking all over the city for a ingredient for a very special pasta recipe…"

Unbelievable! Alec was livid to say the least. And he could tell Max was angry too. Here they were, totally worried, and Mr. Eyes Only was busy looking for cooking ingredients. He tried to chill out, but it was hard to say something without sounding dangerous.

"Ok, Logan, so the reason you ask us to come at 10 pm …" Alec paused and took a look of his watch… "which were 20 minutes ago, it's so important that you lost track of time buying food…. Sure… you know what? I'm leaving. I have better things to do." Without even glancing to Logan's direction, he walked some steps to the door, but he stopped before reaching the exit. "Are you staying, Max?"

"No. I'm leaving too. Sorry Logan, but call us when you have something really important to tell us."

"Wait!" Logan screamed and both transgenics stopped. "I'm sorry, ok? But what I have to say IS important. Please, just listen. If you think it's not worthy of your time, you're free to leave. But first listen."

Both transgenics looked at each other and with a nod decided to stay. They were already there, so, what are they gonna lose? Probably their precious time, but nothing more. They seated on the couch, side by side.

Logan sighed. He could tell by seeing them that they weren't very pleased with him, but he bet they would change their minds when they listened to what he had to say.

He cleared his throat and began to speak. "An Eyes Only informant gave me some evidence that an important corporation is developing a genetic project like Manticore. My informant doesn't know yet if the government and the military are involved… "

"What?" Both transgenics were on their feet. Max and Alec were outraged. "You must be kidding, right?" Max said. " Lydecker is gonna paid for this!"

"Like I said before, Max, we don't have proof that Lydecker or anyone from the military is involved", the older man said. Alec and Max looked at him with a skeptical glance. "Yeah, I know, it's hard to believe, but it seems this 'project' is a private thing. We also know that is still on its early stages. Apparently, they haven't produced a successful…" Logan stopped, trying to find the right word. A pissed transgenic was something you have to handle really carefully. Especially these two.

Alec felt the reason of the older man doubt, and it made him angrier. "It's funny that you don't know how to call us, after all these years… Do you want to say… animal-human hybrid? Freak? Or is non-human assassin the words you are looking for?" Max glared at him. "It's not Logan's fault, so chill out", she said under her breath, so Alec was the only one who could hear. Alec looked at her, and nodded, but unconvinced. "Ok, Max, if you say so"

Logan stared from one to another. What was going on with them? He knew they must be talking with each other, and it exasperate him not been able to catch any word from them. If only he knew lip-reading…

"But they are trying really hard, right Logan?" Max said in a calm way, catching both men's attention.

"Oh, yeah. Or that's what my informant said. So, the mission for you two will be to seek, copy and destroy this project's data, so we'll be sure that they won't be able to build something like Manticore in the future."

Alec flinched at Logan's commanding attitude. "Since when he's our CO?" he said whispering. "Alec, please…" Max said in a pleading tone. "Ok, Max. But for the record, I'm doing this for us, not for him." Max just nodded. She felt the same thing.

"Well, dude" he said in an audibly voice, well, audibly for Logan. "This sounds fine for me. But, can you tell me who's the new bad guy in our lives? I mean, what's the name of this evil corporation that's trying to produce more of us?"

"Luthorcorp"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lana was standing at Chloe's doorstep, when a doubt jumped her. What is she going to say? "Hello Chloe, I need your help to find my ancient-stones-obsessed ex-boyfriend, the one I thought I killed, but, by the way, is not dead?" Sure. It was a really good argument for a horror movie, or for soap opera, it depends how you see it. She was starting to think that probably it wasn't a good idea asking for Chloe's help.

She was thinking about going back to his apartment, when a girl, emerged from nowhere, hit her. She was carrying some books, and apparently she didn't see her. "I'm sorry", she said. It was odd, she looked a little bit out of place wearing all in black in the middle of the summer, but she was so pretty, that Lana skip that detail easily. She reminds her of someone, but she couldn't place whom. Lana was helping her picking up the books, when Chloe's door suddenly opened. And there he was. Clark Kent. The other man she wanted to forget about.

"Lana!" he said like if he had just seen a ghost. "Well, thanks, bye". The girl said quickly, running away with her books. "What a surprise! I was …, but…, well, it's good to see you", he said, apparently distracted by this beautiful girl. But then he hugged her and it felt good. She had forgotten how good it felt to be held by his strong arms.

"Yeah, it has been a long time" she said sadly, returning the hug, just to be tackled by Chloe. "Lana, I thought you weren't coming. I was afraid you had changed your mind about the help you said you needed."

"Almost, to be honest." She said, sitting in an old couch. Chloe's apartment was tiny, but she didn't pay so much attention to the room. She was more anxious about what she was going to tell them that she might think. Because she was sure Clark had plans to stay along. Sure thing was that Chloe had told him every word of their conversation.

She glanced to see Chloe's and she was surprised to see her with a very long face. Lana's answer probably wasn't the answer Chloe expected from her former best friend. Lana felt guilty again. "But now I'm glad I'm here with you, the two of you".

Chloe and Clark looked at her, like if they were expecting here to continue. And she did. "I know you're gonna find hard to believe this, but Jason Teague is alive."

They weren't expecting THIS answer, she must say; the shock on their faces just tells it. "But, Lana…" Clark started to say, just to shut up, apparently not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I know it sounds hard to believe. You saw him, wounded, soaked in his blood, looking so very dead, six months ago…"

"He was dead, Lana." Clark said sounding sure about what he was saying. "I mean, I check his vitals, and he hadn't any. He was dead."

Lana understood Clark's distrust, but she went on with her tale. "I know. I thought the same. In fact, I always thought I had murdered him" Lana said, trying not to undressed her emotions, but it was difficult. Chloe flinched at the word 'murdered'. It was hard for her to remember Lana as the evil witch Isobel Thoureaux. Lana continued. "You remember how Isobel possessed me, how she made me do things, evil things." She looked back to Clark, who apparently was surrounded by his own memories. "I don't remember exactly what happened that day, but what I can say is that I always had the feeling that I killed Jason."

"But even if you did, you weren't yourself" Chloe said quickly, trying to comfort her friend. Lana could say it by the kindness in her voice. "Thanks. But it doesn't matter. I felt it anyway"

"Well, but you said that Jason is alive. How do you know that? Have you seen him?" Clark said, returning to the initial point of their talk.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's alive, because I've seen him, talked to him, going out with him for the last three weeks." She said regaining the strength she almost lost talking about Jason's alleged death.

"Three weeks? That's enough time to discover if someone's impersonating him." A very surprised Chloe added. It was oddly, but she was more surprised of the 'Lana's going out with Jason again' thing, than the 'Jason's alive' thing. Odd, really odd.

"I don't know, Lana, but I feel this is not the reason you're coming for Chloe's help. Is something more you're not telling us?"

Lana turned to see Clark directly to his eyes. How could he know? But well, this was Clark Kent, the mysterious Clark Kent.

"Yeah, there's more. He disappeared three days ago, and nobody knows where's he. Not his dad, not his coworkers, not his friends, not his girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend? I thought you just said you were seeing each other again." Clark said, and it sounded almost like an accusation. Not that he was really accusating her, but he was clearly disappointed.

"Like friends… we were seeing each other like friends. In fact, I have a boyfriend myself. We have been together for the last six months. But well, the point is that Jason is missing and I need to find him. And that's why I'm looking for all the help you can give me."

"But why? Why don't you let the police take care of it? I supposed his father is seeking for him too, right? And If I know wrong, he is a very resourceful man, almost as wealthy as Lex is"

"Yeah, he is all that. But you don't understand. Jason and I are connected in a way I can't explain. And don't misunderstand me. I don't love him anymore, and I don't think he's still in love with me. It's just that I feel what he feels and I know he's in pain now. And I also know that's because of me. That it has something to do with me."

"Lana, that's ridiculous! How could you two… " Chloe was about to say something thoughtful and rational when Lana shocked into tears. "Please, Chloe! I know he's gonna die AGAIN if we don't find him soon. And I don't want to feel responsible twice for his death"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Metropolis, KS – 2024 

Max and Alec were preparing themselves for the mission. Logan had hacked blueprints files of the Luthorcorp building, so they had a very good vision of the security system. Nothing they couldn't handle. Piece of cake, Alec might think. The only thing that bother all of them, Logan included, was they couldn't communicate by radio, 'cause some reaction with the surveillance system.

They trespassed security as planned and were on the CEO main office, looking for the data they were looking for. Apparently, the Luthorcorp's CEO was a very strange man, because he has the odd procedure of hard copy all the files for his "top secret" projects on a single computer without network connections which remains every moment at his office, locked in the safe when he's gone. It was so easy, even for ordinary, to unlock the safe and copy & erase the data from the computer. Something inside of him told him there was a catch, that a man with a preceding reputation like Lex Luthor's can't be that stupid.

He looked up at Max and saw in her face the same worry. Something must be wrong.

And it was. Before they could react, a wall of bars fall from the ceiling, locking them in a tiny space between the bars and the safe's wall… they must have trip a silent alarm that set up this strange mechanism; an alarm that wasn't in the blueprints Logan got for them. Shit. They were in trouble. "Max, I swear…", he started to say when a middle aged bold man appeared from a secret door, concealed behind the bookcase in front of them. He looked at them, with a strange expression on his face; it was a mix between curiosity, fear and something that Alec only could interpret as greed. Great. They were totally screwed.

"Well, well… So, I finally have the chance to see an x5 – alive. I thought I'd never have this opportunity", the bold man said, talking more to himself than to them, with an odd voice that gave Alec the creeps. Even when he wasn't a physically imposing guy, he transmitted power and danger beyond his looks. "He must be as deadly as an X5", Alec said whispering. He saw Max nodding at the corner of his eye. But this thought didn't take away the anger, or disappointment, he didn't know, he felt for been caught that easily. He looked at his partner in crime and he could tell that Max felt the same. They were pissed, royally pissed. "Who the hell you are and what do you want from us?", Max said, raising his voice aggressively.

"I wish you're comfortable there", he said, approaching confident to the improvised cage. Alec was surprised; other ordinary might put some distant between him and two very pissed X5's, but this man didn't seemed to care.

"Well, it's not a 5 stars hotel, but it at least it has a nice view", Alec said sarcastically, pointing to the wall-to-wall window at his left. The man didn't react to his smart-aleck comment. It was like he wasn't aware of Alec's presence in the room. "I'm sorry about the way I set you up, but it was necessary. I need your help, but I also know that you'll never come willingly", he said, addressing to Max.

"So, I assumed there's no secret project, uh?" Alec said, trying to get the man's attention. He just seemed to ignore him, all his attention on Max. Typical. A hot chick always caught first a man's interest.

"I used my connections to convince your friend Eyes Only that I was building another Manticore", he said, without looking at him, only talking to Max. "But I have to admit that my company under my father's direction indeed collaborated with the first Manticore, 20, almost 30 years ago. So the data you stole and then erased from my computer are data from YOUR original project. I think it might help you, so take it with you as a proof of my sincerity"

"Sincerity, my ass", Max said. Alec could say she was so pissed that she almost killed this man, if the bars weren't there to stop her. " If you wanted our help, you only needed to ask for our price, through the usual channels. It's not a secret where we are or how to contact us"

"Well, first, I didn't want to involve Lydecker or Eyes Only; you might say it's a personal affair. And I only want YOUR help, 452. Or can I call you Max?" said the guy, obviously flirting with Max. Alec felt arising his temper and tightened his fists, ready to fight.

"If you tell me your name, I'll think about it. Calling me by my name, I mean"

Alec couldn't believe it. Was Max flirting with this guy? He knew she like older guys, but this was unbelievable! This man could be her father!

The bold man smirked, like if that's what he was waiting. "My name is Alexander Luthor, miss. But you can call me just Lex", the man said seductively, approaching the cage casually, only the bars separating him from Max. Alec was outraged. But then he saw Max made him signs. "Wait for my signal". He smirked. Now he understood the game Max wanted to play.

He waited patiently seconds that looked like hours, until Max sign. He blurred for the side of the cage Max was and held with a steel grip on Lex's neck, perfectly calculated to not kill him.

"Nice to meet you, Lex. I'm Alec, by the way".

The man for the first time looked at him and a look of horror got across his face. Not exactly the response Alec expected; usually he saw fear, indignation, even repulsion, but it wasn't exactly fear what he saw. It was truly terror.

"JASON!"

The scream the man released made him and Max jumped. It surprised Alec that much that he let him free and Lex Luthor felt hardly to floor. Alec scolded himself for his careless action. It could cost them a lot. But surprisingly, it wasn't the first of his concerns.

"Who the hell is Jason?", Max inquired, reading Alec's mind. "A friend of yours?" she said anxious. I don't think so, Alec thought; seeing a friend again is never that scary.

Lex Luthor closed his eyes, trying to focus. It seemed like seeing Alec made him lost the control he usually had. Without opening his eyes, he started to speak, trying visibly to remain calmed. "I'm sorry. I knew your friend here looked a lot like him, but it was still shocking to see him this close".

"Do you know who I am?" Alec said, trying not to sound interested, even when he was intrigued about this apparently deja vu.

"I do. X5-494, who goes now by the name of Alec Mc Dowell, transgenic representative at the Seattle council." He really looked at Alec this time, not scariness or horror seemed to appear. "Also twin of one '09 escapee, X5-493, found dead 3 years ago." The man half-smiled at Alec's direction, regaining his cocky-self, "And also clone of an old acquaintance of mine, Jason Teague"

Max and Alec flinched at the mention of their dead brother. This guy knew more than what they thought. "How do you know I'm this Jason Teague's clone?" Alec asked carefully. "That doesn't matter, he's dead anyway, like your twin"

"Ok, so you did your homework", Max said sarcastically "but I ask again, what do you need us for?"

Lex Luthor stand up, and looked directly to Max's face. "This is gonna sound far-fetched, even for lab-made guys like you, but I need you to travel 20 years back to rescue someone who is stuck there".

"Whoa, whoa, wait there" Alec said, raising his hands. "Even if we believe you about the time travel thing, and that's a big if, why us? I imagine you have at your call thousands of persons, only waiting you to say it. "

"I already tried that. I send the best of my security team to extract him, but anyone came back. I can only assumed two things, that he killed them, or that Manticore have him and they killed my men"

"Manticore? So this guy … is a transgenic?" Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Who's this guy you want us to rescue? "

"Someone really important to you, well, as far as I know, to Max", he said facing both transgenics. "Let me see… 09 escapee, tall, blond, with a bossing attitude?" Both transgenics were shocked. It can be…

"Any guess?" Both transgenics were speechless, truly afraid that their guess was confirmed. Lex just smiled at their faces.

"Does the name 'Zack' ring a bell to you? Or do you prefer his designation, X5-599?"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please, review! 


	2. Part 2: Time Jump Take 1

_**Title: Timeline**_

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec travel 20 years back in time at Metropolis, KS to rescue a friend. DA/Smallville crossover .

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**Part 2: Time Jump – Take 1**

_Max and Alec were standing in the middle of the living of this fancy apartment, a room full of antiques and beautiful art pieces. They were looking for Jason Teague, who turned out to be a key piece in his search of Zack and the weird artifact. But nothing prepared them for what they saw. They found Jason Teague lying on the floor, on a pool of his own blood. They weren't prepared to see him looking very dead. _

12 hours earlier…

"Zack? How it can be?" Max asked, visibly worried. She suddenly remembered all the things that happened the last time she saw Zack: the cyborg implants, his memory lost, his love declaration, when he tried to kill Logan, the need to send him away… all came at once, overwhelming her.

Alec felt the sadness on her and instinctively put an arm around her, like a primitive attempt to protect her from what they were going to listen next. He knew how affected Max usually was when it comes to big brother Zack. Lex Luthor noticed Alec's gesture and couldn't help feeling jealous. _So this transgenic has an inclination for beautiful brunettes, just as Jason did. I hope this brunette also tried to kill him, like Lana_

"Well, very easy" Lex Luthor said, without giving away his feelings. "He came to Metropolis with his former boss, that farmer you left him with. By the way, he was going by the name of Adam Thompson at that time. Some gang assaulted them near this building, he got rid of the robbers in a heartbeat and my surveillance cameras outside the building captured everything. I got interested, tracked him down before they left the city and offered him a job as part of my security team. Time later, I discovered he was a transgenic, and offer him a more interesting job than just a bodyguard…"

"Are you telling us that you didn't know he was a transgenic when you hired him? Come on, I have an IQ over 180, don't insult my intelligence" Alec said incredulous. "We've been in the news 24-7 over the country for the last two years or so, and every detail of us has been documented since then…. I'm sure you recognized him as a transgenic the moment you put your eyes on that camera footage. So don't try to fool us. You knew very well what he was"

"So you're as smart as the files say. Good for you" Lex said bitterly. This transgenic male was getting his nerves with his self-assurance and smart-ass comments, Jason's resemblance aside. _But I will take care of you later_

"How do you know his real name is Zack? You said that when you hired him his name was Adam Thompson… " Max said, trying to put the pieces together.

Lex Luthor saw her appreciative for a moment, before answering her question. _oh, you're definitely beautiful. It's a shame you don't seem to like the luxurious life-style_ she looked angrily at him, expecting his answer. "Oh, that. Well, it turned out that his farm boss and his family tried all the time he stayed with them away from TV and newspapers so he couldn't remember anything about his transgenic life. And they apparently succeeded, because like I told you, when I first met him, he truly believed he was a farm boy and nothing else."

"But the second he joined your crew and established himself at Metropolis, he recovered his memory, right?" Alec said, wondering why Zack never tried to reach Max, after recovering his memory.

"Well, yeah, pretty much like that. But I'm the only one who knows about it. For everybody else, he's still Adam Thompson, former farm boy"

"And you helped him because of the goodness of your heart? I don't buy it. Besides, why he never contacted me, his family? All the country knows that I'm the leader of the Transgenic Central" Max said more worried than before.

"Well… I always wondered that. He told me some things about you and your other so-called brothers, but when I encouraged him to contact you, he always changed the subject. I supposed that something really bad must happen before he lost his memory that he didn't want to go back with his kind. Or am I wrong?"

"That's none of your business", Max said bitterly, not so sure about Zack's reasons. But in some way, she felt relieved. If Zack avoided Seattle because he felt guilty about trying to kill Logan, it could be a good sign. _But didn't Sam Carr say he won't remember anything before the chip was turn on? Well, we will cross that bridge when we arrived it _

"Well, what do you say?"

Alec didn't try to answer. He knew her very well to know what Max would say. And he his prediction didn't fail.

"I said no. We don't have any proof of what you said is true. For what I can tell, it's just an elaborate plot to kill us or sell us to a foreign country"

"Don't you think I could already do that? I mean, you're behind this bars." He said, pointing to the bars wall that separates them. Good point Alec thought.

"But maybe you need a little incentive to understand how badly I need you to do this for me… " Lex said, at the same time that he turned on the TV screen at the bookshelf in front of them. Logan was tied on a chair, completely unconscious, or maybe dead, they couldn't tell.

The image horrified both of them, and Max was about to scream or crying or something, but Alec tried to restrain her. "Max, don't show him how much you care for him. Don't react to his provocations. It's only gonna turn things worst for all of us", he said whispering.

"Like you see, I have your friend Logan Cale under my custody." Lex Luthor said to Max, like he knew what they were thinking… "Don't worry; he's alive, at least for now. But that'll depend on you"

"Why do you think he means something to us? It's true he's a business acquaintance and a transgenic cause supportive guy, but … what make you believe we have another kind of relationship?" Alec said, trying to figure out how Lex's Luthor know about the "special" relationship Logan has with Max. It was something only the transgenics knows. _well_, _Manticore knew_

"So now, you're the one who's insulting MY intelligence. I may not have your IQ over 180, but I'm not the most successful businessman on this country for nothing… And answering your question, I have my sources."

"Ok, you're a resourceful man. So are we." Max said, a little bit tired of this shit. "Just let Logan free, so he come unharmed back to Seattle, and we'll be able to negotiate. You don't have any need to involve violence, we're civilized people, you know"_ I just hope this evening doesn't get worse_

"I knew you'd be reasonable with the proper… motivation, Max." Lex Luthor said arrogantly. He was looking at Max in a way he made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't tell why.

"And by the way, you'll get really well paid. I don't expect you to work for free. I know how struggling your life is, and I want to help you about it. Now, my men are gonna take to a hotel where you will be able to study all the mission parameters before the 'Time jump', as we call it. And don't worry; you'll be able to see Mr. Cale before he goes back to Seattle"

"Ok, you convinced us. So, when we are gonna do this little time travel for you?" Alec said casually, trying to lighten up the dense atmosphere.

"I only want Max's help. I don't have any need of you" Lex Luthor said coldly, "I know your missions have the tendency of getting sideways. So, step aside"

"Well, you got me. I'm a screw up and I can't deny it. Truth is, I don't believe that's the only reason. So, maybe it has something to do with my good-looks, or Jason Teague's good-looks, for that matter?" Alec said cockily.

"No, it's nothing to do with Jason." Lex said harshly, trying to hide his emotions. "This mission is really important to me…" He sighed hard, fighting for control, "… and I don't want you to screw up."

_And I don't want to see you anymore, your bare existence make me sick. You don't deserve to live again, Jason_ Even after all this time, his hate for Jason Teague was alive and present and the sight of Alec only helped to increased it. But he was a man in control of his emotions, and without any excuse he was going to let this scum to know it.

But Alec noticed that something was happening underneath Lex's controlled mask. It was his natural empathy or his ability to hide his own emotions, he couldn't tell. "Ha, and you think I'm a troublemaker. It's obvious this guy Jason was a master, if even after his death he takes the shit out of a guy like Lex Luthor", Alec said to Max, in a lower range voice. Max smiled, even against her common sense; it was so Alec's the tendency of make smart-ass remarks of everything, even on life-threaten situations. "Mmmh, maybe you got that from him. Idioticy can be hereditary, you know", Max whispered, still smiling. "Ha, you're hilarious Max; you must join a comedy show" Alec said, trying to sound hurt.

Lex looked at them with a quizzical glare. He couldn't hear anything, but he swears they were talking to each other. Damn transgenic hearing. Why the hell she's smiling? I have the feeling it has to be something with this … this… He saw Alec with a disgusted glare, and this time Alec saw him unmasked his emotions for a moment. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. He liked a lot to see this powerful man lose control. Again.

"Well, Max, my crew will take you… " Lex said to Max, trying to ignore the annoying transgenic male at her side, without success.

"Hey, wait a minute! There's no chance I'm going alone on this dreamed vacation you're offering me. Alec's going with me"

"No". He said. "He's not going. Besides, I've arranged a full squad of my best guards to accompany you. You won't go alone".

"Like the guards you sent before? The ones who never came back? … No way. I need with me someone I trust. And who's better than a fellow transgenic, who is also my designated bre… partner of crime?" Max said adamantly, cursing herself for the tongue slip she almost commit. She didn't even know why she was going to mention the breeding partner thing, but thanks God, she didn't say anything. She couldn't bear to hear Alec bragging about it to the day he died.

"NO"

The expression on Lex Luthor's face was making more and more obvious his hatred for Alec, making him wondering the real motives for his hate. _What did Jason Teague do that Lex Luthor hate him (and me, by extension) like this? _

"So there's no deal. I'm not going anywhere if Alec doesn't go with me" Max said with determination. Alec never saw her that determined, well, at least, not when he was part of the picture. The cynical in him knew that it was an act, but he also knew she didn't lie really well; deceiving people was his talent, not hers. _Hell, I really want to believe in her words, that I've really earned her trust. _

"I said NO"

"Hey, be reasonable. What if Zack have decided freely to stay wherever he is? What if he already settled down, that he has a life there? We've been bred to be territorial and aggressive with it comes to defend what we think is rightly ours, you know. It's in our nature. So, do you really think Max alone will be capable to make him come back? She can be the strongest chick you ever met, but she's no match to a stubborn, strong-will male like Zack, beloved baby sister or not" Alec looked at Max, who was staring at him looking a little bit offended, but she didn't say anything. She knew he was trying to help her.

"So, you're telling me YOU can do it?" Lex Luthor said sarcastically _As if…_

"Hell, no. I hate to admit it, but guys like Zack are stronger than me. I'm not saying I can't beat him if my life is on the line, but I need to use other… resources... if you know what I mean" He said, smiling smugly. "But what I want you to understand is that this is a two-man-job. We can only guarantee the success of this mission if both of us go. Neither of us may be able to return if only one of us try to do it. But together, it will be piece of cake." Max rolled her eyes, giving him her I-hate-when-you're-so-full-of-yourself look. "Ok, ok, maybe it's not that easy, but we'll have more chance. We're a pretty good team, you know"

Lex Luthor gave it a real thought. He was a businessman, after all. It was true he wanted to kill this guy right here, but he also wanted to get back what he was rightly his. He might take advantage of their relationship for his own gain….

_Tbc… _

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: what do you think? Review please!

And wait for the Take 2! (the second part of the second part, mmh, I hope you aren't confused, hehe)

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

Tks a lot to the people who review **Part 1**:

**HoneyX5452:** You were the first one to review it! tks for including this fic in your C2 - DA Crossovers … it means a lot! And for the record, I didn't stole anything ;) hehe, just wait and you'll see, hehe ;)

**Mel11:** Tks, I hope you like Part 2… in fact, it was a longer, but I decided to cut it in two (maybe three) pieces, so it doesn't take me so long to update…

**acb:** I'm glad you like it, I hope you'll visit again soon…

**ska:** Thank you, I think the same… specially about Alec & Jason!


	3. Time Jump Take 2

_Title: Timeline_

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec travel 20 years back in time at Metropolis, KS to rescue a friend. DA/Smallville crossover .

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**Time Jump - Take 2 **

…_He might take advantage of their relationship for his own gain…._

&&&&&

After a moment that feels like a day, Lex Luthor finally decided. _I just hope I won't regret it _

"Ok… you two will travel together. Some of my people will take you to a more … comfortable location where you will study the mission information" and saying that, four security guys armed with tazers appeared through the door. For a moment, Alec was wishing he gave them a little chance to escape, but it was obvious that Lex Luthor was a clever man. He wasn't taking chances with them. Right then he pushed a control remote he had in his pocket, and the bars disappeared the same way they appeared before.

The guards handcuff them, on arms and legs, and were about to escort them out of the room, when Max stopped. "Wait! What about Logan? You promise you'll let him free. I want proof that he's safe before we do this."

"Yeah, and what about the money? We didn't talk about that" Alec said, and Max elbowed him, as hard as she could with her arms restrained by the handcuffs. "Hey! That's important too!"

"Yes, of course it is important" Lex Luthor said coldly. "I will inform you the final terms of our agreement when you reach the facility I mentioned. And there you'll be able to see Mr. Cale before he starts his travel back to Seattle, like I told you before"

The security guys take them to the roof, where a helicopter where waiting for them. "I have a bad feeling about this, Max. I don't trust this guy, Luthor" he whispered, so she was the only one who hears him. "Yeah. Me too. But we already are inside this mess, so we have no options. Besides, Zack might need us."

&&&&&

They could see during the helicopter ride how the city faded away and turned into farms and cornfields. They landed on a building that seems to be out of place, a very modern factory in the middle of nowhere. "If this is a hotel, I'm Superman and you're Wonder woman" Alec whispered, and Max only rolled her eyes. _Alec, you'll never change_

Still handcuffed, the guards took them through the facility. They could see labs, strange machines with glowing green stones, animals that looked nothing like what they know, plants and vegetables with weird shapes and colors, and what frightened most, rooms with persons under strange "treatments". Some of them were just kids. The first impression Max had it was that they were at old Manticore, with his white lab gowns doctors and his freaking experiments and the mere thought gave her the creeps. Alec has the same impression too, and it brought him awful memories of Psi-Ops and torture. They were wondering if Lex Luthor told them the truth. That he really wasn't trying to rebuild Manticore.

&&&&&

They finally arrived to their final destination. A steel door with extra security. Alec was impatient. "This might be a lab where they are gonna dissect us, Max. Can you realize that? Geez, why do you always drag me into these kind of problems? I just hope I won't be shot. That always happen when I'm with you in your rescue missions…" he said, trying to sound angry, but Max knew better. He was scare. _Shit, I'm scare _

The security guys finally open the door and the inside was nothing like they were expecting. Instead of a lab, the room looked a lot like a hotel room, with a king size bed, a couch, a closet, some cabinets, a minibar, a TV, for sure a bathroom and creamy colors and paintings on the walls. Not a five stars room, but it was nice. And sitting on the bed was Logan, apparently in one piece. The guards, with tazers in hand, freed them and leave them inside. Alec tried to re-open the door the second they left, but it was impossible. It couldn't be open from the inside. Max, in the other hand, was in shock. Logan seemed to be okay, but he didn't seem to recognized them …

"Max, it's really gooood to seeee you!" Logan said suddenly, more cheerful that they have ever heard him in their lives. "It's my imagination or does he sound like a bad impersonation of a drunk cheerleader?" Alec said whispering, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, he sounds weird. And don't laugh. Luthor's people must give him something to act like that. "

"Hey, yuhuu, I'm saying that I'm glaaad to seeee yooou! Stooop your liip talkking wit' Aleec an' talk to meeee!" He came closer to Max, trying to get her attention. "Maaax, aren't you glad to seee meee? I'm the lovve of yoour liffe, show more emmotiion, pleaaseee!"

"geez, now, I think he's drunk, he smell like shit" Alec said out loud, not caring about Logan hearing him.

"And yoooou, stop messssinnng with my girlfrieendd! And I dooonn't smell. It's just myy nattturaaal aroma and I knoww Maaxx likeees it…" he said, until Max knocked him out. "Oh, God, he was driving me nuts! What the hell they did to him?" Max screamed.

Alec put his arm around her shoulders, and pull her, like if he was about to kiss her or something like that. Max's first reaction was to push him, but Alec's steel grip on her wrist stopped her. "Shhh. This room is wired; they are seeing and hearing us." Alec said on her ear in a smooth voice, just for Max to hear it. It made her skin tingled. "how do you…" she was about to say something when the TV screen turned on. It was Lex Luthor.

"I hope you like your accommodations. And I see you have take care of Mr. Cale" He said with a sardonic smile on his face. It was obvious that he saw the whole scene. He frowned a little his forehead at the sight of Max and Alec's 'intimate' embrace, but he said nothing about it. "Well, like I said before, now is time to settle our agreement. I offer for your professional services a sum of $1 million dollars, transferred to the bank account of your choice and, of course, Mr. Cale will be taken to Seattle by my personal airplane. Any questions?"

"What's gonna happen if we refuse? I mean, there's the possibility that we never come back…" Alec said, doubting of the Lex's Luthor offer.

"Well, I will tell you that's things aren't going to be pretty for any of you. You know, you're valuable commodities and your prize on the black market is beyond your wildest dreams. I have two or three good offers for the two of you, alive or dead." His smile was almost wicked.

"Ok, so we have no choice. I think we already knew that. Where's the info? When are we going to do this travel?" Max said, trying not to sound hysterical. _god, this is getting worst every minute!_

"The information is in a safe behind the sailing boat painting. And the trip is going to be tomorrow at 8 am, so sleep well." He looked at his watch, a really expensive Rolex. "Right now is 3:00 am, so you have five hours to study the info and catch some sleep. A piece of cake for engineered killing machines, you might say," he said sarcastically "ah, and my men will take away Mr. Cale the moment you leave the room for the time travel" He smiled at them, knowing that he had them on his hands. "Hey, that wasn't the deal…" max started to say when Lex Luthor said "Peace. Out", trying to imitate EO broadcasts, and the TV screen went black.

&&&&&

7:00 am

Alec was sleeping on the bed, his smooth respiration making contrast with Logan's snoring. _It's a wonder that he could fall sleep with all these noise_ Max thought cheerfully. They studied over and over again the info Luthor gave them, but like an hour ago, it was obvious Alec needed to sleep. It was ironically, but he didn't want to sleep, knowing that the room was wired, but she insisted. _After all, he doesn't have any shark DNA like me_ Logan was on the couch, and he looked much better than the way he was some hours ago. _I just hope he wake up with a clear mind before we leave the room. _

The info was basically Zack's mission parameters. Zack was sent to find an ancient artifact, location unknown, some kind of 'stone' with some gibberish that apparently was sacred to ancient cultures. Why Lex Luthor or Luthorcorp want it, it wasn't on the file. The stone was part of legends and local stories until it was recovered in China by a group of four people: Lex Luthor, Jason Teague, a girl named Lana Lang and farm boy named Clark Kent, disappearing when they returned to the States. The stone reappeared some time later in a chain of events that evolved on Jason Teague and his mother's death and it disappeared again. The stone couldn't just vanished, someone must taken it.

So, discarding Luthor (for obvious reasons) and Jason Teague, who was already dead, there were two suspects: Lana Lang and Clark Kent. The arrival time was some date in 2005 and the files included school, personal interests, friends, relatives, even love affairs. They found interesting that the girl, Lana, had been girlfriend of this guy, Clark, and Jason Teague, and she also used to have a really close friendship with Lex Luthor himself. It was a shame they couldn't research more about them, about their "future" after 2005, because even when the names didn't ring a bell, their faces were oddly familiar. _Well, maybe after we come back, Logan will help us about it_

She was thinking about it when the TV turned on. It was Luthor again.

"Mmh, I see your partner is still sleeping. It seems to me that he doesn't have the stamina to keep your pace. You should think about replace him. I can be that replacement, or whatever you want, you know" he said, his comment sounding more sordid to Max that it really was.

"I don't think so. Besides, we aren't like that." Max said, angry about the implication Luthor made. "Like what? My dear, I don't know what you mean" He said smugly, making Max angrier.

"What do you want? You said the travel was programmed for 8 am. And there's still time." Max said totally pissed _Relax Max, he might kill all of you if he wants it. Control yourself_

"Yes, I know I said that, but you need to do some preparations before. So, wake up your partner and get ready. In 15 min my guards will be there to take you to the Time Jump lab"

&&&&&

The guards took them to a different level that looked more than a warehouse than a lab. It had a rounded platform on the middle, surrounded by a framed structureEach frame had a panel that looked like a thin mirrors. _It looked a little like a carrousel, but without roof and ponies _Alec thought.

In front of the platform, on the other side of the lab, was some kind of control room, with consoles, big server computers and lots of screens monitor, or at least that's what they saw through the glass mirror using their transgenic sight. And Lex Luthor was inside.

The guards hold them until Lex Luthor came to them. "Well, what do you think about my time machine? Amazing, isn't it?" Lex said with pride. "It looks to me like a piece of junk, but if you say so…" Max said nastily.

"ok, ok, straight to business. I will give you some money from that time that you will be able to use there…. Here… $1000" He handed the money to Max. "This money is only useful on 2005. So, if you're thinking of keeping something for your return, you won't able to use it. That also apply to any money you 'acquire' during your journey. So, if you come back with remaining money, you'll return it to me. Understood?" both transgenic nodded, obviously disappointed.

He handed a backpack to Alec. "Here, that's equipment that will help you…." He hadn't finished his sentence when Alec had already checked the inside. "You must be kidding!" he handed the backpack to Max, so she could see it herself. "Rope? A map? Climbing gear? Simple guns? You're nuts…. Where's the high tech electronic devices? The laptop? The best arms? We had better stuff with us when we tried to steal from you, and we don't have the best in the market by far. Return it to us, because this…stuff… is for amateurs."

"You can't travel with anything from this time. We can't change the way things happened. And that included the technology progress. So, you can leave these things if you want, but, remember, you only have $1000"

"Aren't we going to change the past by robbing this artifact? I don't see the difference." Alec said sarcastically.

"No. You're not. The artifact had been hidden all these years, so there's no difference. Besides, have you forget that transgenics hadn't been out of Manticore until '09?" he looked at Max who avoided his gaze. "And the '09 escapees were kids. Don't you think an adult transgenic will make a difference? We don't know if Zack already changed something from the past, his own and the collective one. It can be already late."

"Ok, ok, we're taking these with us. What else?" Max said, putting the money on the backpack. "Anything more we need to know? Like how are we going to come back?"

"Take these." Lex Luthor handed them two watches that look pretty normal "These aren't simple watches. We call them 'markers'. Look, it has two buttons. The one in the right will let us know that you want to come back"

"What happened if we lose one marker? One of us won't be able to come back?" Alec said.

"No. You only need one to travel. The only thing you need is that the person that carry it must be touching the other persons or things that are also traveling."

"And the left one?" Max said curious.

"Oh, that one shows you the remaining time. Ah, because each marker last a certain period of time. 72 hours from its activation. After that, it will disintegrate." Max and Alec glared to each other "Only 72 hours", Max whispered; "Now I can understand why Zack didn't come back"

_Tbc… _

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: what do you think? Review please!

And wait for the Take 3! (third part of the second part)

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

Tks a lot to the people who review **Part 2 - Take 1**:

_HoneyX5452:_ Again the first one! Tks a lot ;) … You'll have to wait a little for Zack (one or two updates), but I'm sure you won't be disappointed. I'll try to update faster… the only thing I'm not as fast as you… but I'll do my best…

_A reader_ Tks a lot. And I have more surprises in mind for the plot, so stay tuned!

_CrimsonReality :_ I'm glad you like it, I hope you like this one…

_EminemIsSoHott_ Thank you! You know, I must confess I'm a Max/Alec fan at heart, but … this is a Xover, so I've already thought about the possibilities you suggested. You never know…


	4. Time Jump Take 3

**Title: Timeline**

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec travel 20 years back in time at Metropolis, KS to rescue a friend. DA/Smallville crossover .

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine (I wish!). I borrowed the time machine (and also the name of the fic & the inspiration for the plot; yes, I know, it's a lot) from the movie "Timeline" (2003, starring Paul Walker & Frances O'Connor).

I know my machine's description might be a little confusing, but please, I beg you to use your imagination, it's the best I can do…

**Part 2: Time jump - Take 3**

_…."Only 72 hours", Max whispered; "Now I can understand why Zack didn't come back"…. _

&&&&&&&&&&

_7:55 am. _

Max and Alec had been spending the last minutes with more and more anxiety. Doctors and assistants did some tests on them with weird artifacts that looked more like a cereal boxes than high tech medical equipment. 2, 3, 4 times they asked to enter in some kind of compartment, an steel box, just to shot them analytical glares after going out, like if they were lab animals.

And now, the 'hour' was close.

&&&&&&&&&&

Lex Luthor approached them to say his good-bye words. "Well, the waiting is almost over. I just want to warn you about what you're about to experience. It's something unique that only few people experienced before. I'd like to say that I experienced it too, but I'd be lying. So, remember, you're special."

"Geez, I feel SO special now. Can we get this over with?" Alec said impatient. "The waiting is killing me"

_If only that happens…_ Lex Luthor thought bitterly.

"Well, if you don't have anything more to say… I agree with Alec, I want to get this over with" Max said, really tired of waiting for this damned thing.

"Yes, of course… but you need to know what will happen. This machine works like a tridimensional fax. Your body is deconstructed, cell by cell, and reconstructed again in a matter of seconds, with a enormous release of energy that evolved in a big amount of pain. In fact, in the early stages of the project, a lot of lab rats, died of heart attack because of the stress over their heart, veins and arteries."

"And you want us to use that thing! You're fucking crazy!" both transgenic yelled

"I understand your concern, but now the machine is perfectly safe. You aren't the first ones to use it. Zack wasn't the first either. Before he made his travel, 10 of my men used the machine for different assignments, all of them successful. In fact, Zack was the first one that didn't return." He gave Max a kind of apologetic smile. "But now I understand, with this kind of brothers…" he glanced at Alec, and both transgenics yelled at unison "Hey! Watch what you're going to say"

"Ok. I won't mention it again.. But what I want to say is that you won't suffer any harm. I assure you that."

"I want to believe you…" Alec said "…But something is bothering me. Are you gonna tell us where exactly are we gonna 'land' or are you gonna skip that little detail? Because it said nothing in the files…"

"Oh, that. Well, the landing spot my scientists choose is the Memorial Park, downtown Metropolis…" the look on their eyes told him that they didn't have any idea. "…A big natural reservoir in the middle of Metropolis?…" Again nothing. "Well, It still exists today. I can't give you the exact coordinates, because the machine isn't that exact, but it's a safe area for a time jump landing"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_50 seconds to go…_

Max and Alec were standing in the center of the platform, waiting for the final countdown. They could see from there a digital clock inside the control room. 7:59:15 and counting.

"This is a fucking mistake, Max. Zack could be dead by now and this might be for nothing." Alec said. Max sighed hard. "I know. But you don't have to do this if you don't want, Alec. You can blur and get out of here before they could notice. You still have… 30 seconds"

"And leaving you all the fun? Not in thousand years, Maxie" _I'll always have your back, Max. I'll always be there for you _He smiled her his trademark grin, the I-am-always-all-right grin.

She smiled too. She knew that even if all his instincts told him to run, he'd never leave her. He had been always there for her, even more than Logan. She took his hand in hers and it was like if electricity current went through them for a moment. "Thank you" _I know_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_10 seconds to go…_

The mirror panels closed slowly, forming a kind of 360ª mirror-room. They hadn't noticed before that a fine slice of a material that looked like glass (but surely it wasn't) was above them as roof. Now, they couldn't see the clock inside the control room, but they could sense that something was happening. It was like if the room was full of some kind of energy.

Then, they felt an incredible force, like a powerful hurricane. It took all their strength to remain together, their hands hold tightly, when a bright light blinded them and released such power like a hundreds of thunders. The pain they felt along their whole bodies was so unbearable, that it felt like if thousand knifes cut them at the same time.

Some seconds passed (or minutes, they couldn't tell), when they suddenly felt nothing. It was like if they weren't inside their own bodies. They felt for a moment liked if there were no gravity, to suddenly feel that they were falling. And it was for real.

They opened their eyes, and the first thing they saw was that they were in the sky, free falling directly to a big green mass that looked a lot like trees. And they were approaching then really, really fast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Max, we have to do something or this is gonna be the shortest time travel ever!" Alec screamed to her partner, watching with horror that the woods looked bigger and bigger each second.

"Do you think I don't know that? Why don't you give some ideas?"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"

"Alec, we're running out of the time. Think fast!"

"You aren't helping, Maxie!

Suddenly, Alec's face illuminates.

"Ok, I have an idea, and It might work, but you must do exactly what I say… ok?"

"Whatever…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Metropolis, KS - 2005_

Clark was walking on the Memorial Park like he always does when he had to go to Metropolis. Every month he spent a weekend on Metropolis going out with Chloe. It was their way to stay close despite the distance. Unlike Lana, who cut off unexplainably their relationship with them, they had the unspoken agreement to spent time together, and keep alive their friendship.

He didn't like Metropolis. Even when every time he went was all fun and excitement, he prefers the quiet and misunderstood Smallville. He knew his future wasn't probably there, but he enjoyed the stillness and calm you sense in that town. That's why every time he went to Metropolis he spent some hours walking and wandering through Memorial Park, the biggest park at Metropolis. For a moment he could imagine he was on the Smallville woods, near the lake.

He was sited on a bench, enjoying the view, when he heard a woman's scream with his hypersensitive ear; he follow the sound some yards, just to see a girl falling through the top of the woods… he run at light speed and catch her just before she fall to the ground.

"Are you ok?" he asked. _Oh my god, she's so beautiful_ She was as beautiful as Lana; in fact, she looked a lot like her: the same skin tone, petite figure, slim but curvaceous body, long and straight dark hair and flawless face features_. If I didn't know Lana was only child, I can tell she's her sister. She looks a lot like her_ The girl had her eyes closed tighten, like if she was afraid to open them.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, now worried. She finally opened her eyes _the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen _

For a moment, Max didn't know where she was. Then, she remembered what happen: The time travel and the entire free falling situation. She saw a handsome guy holding her on the ground, looking at her like if he was worried or something like that. She knew she was falling, but she didn't felt hitting the ground. _What the hell, I'm still in one piece _He was looking at her brown eyes with an intensity she never saw before. _oh, my.._ _He's so handsome. And those eyes! I can lose myself looking into the blue of his eyes. I know I have seen before, but where? _

&&&&&&&&&

Alec landed with a lot of effort, but in one piece. He employed the tree's branches like a gymnastic bar, using at maximum his enhanced reflexes, superior bone structure and superhuman strength. After all, he was part cat, and cats always land on their feet.

He started searching for Max, but it seemed that she landed far away from him. _I just hope she's okay_

"Max, where are you?" he screamed repeatedly from the top of his lungs, knowing that even if she was far away, she might be able to hear him.

&&&&&&&&&

"Where am I?" Max asked, looking at him carefully.

_She looked confused, but a fall like that can do that to you_ "You're on Memorial Park. Were you climbing trees? Because I found you lying on the ground, you must fall from one" he lied. _It'd be hard to explain that I catch her from a 30 ft fall without effort. _

She nodded. "Yeah, that's what happened" _Good, he didn't see me appearing from nowhere. It'd be hard to explain that I traveled 20 years from the future_

"Do you want me to take you to a hospital? You could have something broken" He knew that wasn't true, she looked ok, but he needed to ask. He needed an excuse to spend more time with her.

"No, thanks, I'm fine…." she was saying when she heard someone screaming her name through the sounds of the woods.

"Max, where are you?" said a voice only audible for an enhanced hearing like hers.

_Oh, my god, Alec! I totally forgot about him! He sounds so worried. I just hope he's all right. It's going to be hard to finish this mission…. Oh, my god, I know where I've seen him. He was on the files! He's Clark Kent! _

Back on Luthor's lab, when they were studying the files, they established a plan of action. They were going to look out first for Lana Lang, because she lived on Metropolis and her location made her more vulnerable. Besides, that's what Zack might do. But this little situation could totally screw up their plans.

&&&&&&&&&

"Max, where are you?"

Clark heard clearly that a man was yelling somewhere in the woods, probably a long distance from them. _Is he looking for her? Is her name 'Max'? _He looked at her, wanting to ask but afraid of, not knowing how to explain he heard something she didn't, just to see her looking visibly worried about something. _But about what? Can be about this man who's screaming out there? But, Is she able to hear it too? It can't be possible, the sound's so far away that no human can be able to hear it…_

"I gotta go… Thanks for the help…" she suddenly said, running really fast. _Really fast for a human_ the thought came to his mind instantly, and when he finally registered what it could mean, she was totally out of his sight_. I don't even know if her name is Max, for real_

Tbc… 

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: what do you think? Review please!

And wait for Part 3! More surprises to come! And for Zack's fans, he might be appearing soon...

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

Tks a lot to the people who review **Part 2 - Take 2**:

_mel11: _Tks a lot! Here's the next one, as soon as I could, I hope you like it

_HoneyX5-452: _Thanks for reviewing each one so far… and about L/Z, I have some things in mind, so stay tuned!


	5. Part 3: Hide and Seek

**Title: Timeline**

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec travel like 20 years back in time at Metropolis, KS to rescue a friend. DA/Smallville crossover .

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine (I wish!). I got inspiration from the movie "Timeline", starring gorgeous Paul Walker.

**A/N: **I know it's been a long, long time since my last update, but well, here I am again with a new chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks a lot for your support; it gave me the strength to continue this. By the way, I also updated my other stories (M/A stories); check them out if you have chance, you might like them. One is "Mistakes" and the other is "Just the truth".

**Part 3: Hide and seek**

"So this is what the pre-pulse Metropolis looks like?" Alec said while they were walking through Metropolis' streets. "I can stand living here. All looks cleaner and nicer… everybody seems to have enough money to live… And the chicks look better too" He said, turning his head to look a supermodel-look blond girl, just to receive a punch on his ribs. "Hey! Why's that for?"

"Stay focus, we aren't on vacation" Max said angry _Oh, my gosh, Alec could be so frustrating … _

"I'm focus." Alec said, rubbing his sore ribs. "We're looking for Lana Lang's last known address, and we're about to arrive there, so I'm doing my job, Max", he said trying to sound offended, but a cocky smile appeared on his face. "So I don't know why I can't enjoy … the landscape"

Max smiled against herself. This was so typically Alec's.

They walked a little further until they arrived to a 30-store fancy building. "Wow, so this is where this Lana Lang lives. I thought she wasn't rich", Alec said in a quiet tone of voice, sure that Max was the only who was hearing. "But thankfully it's gonna be easy. Look, there's no guards or cameras at the building's entrance. The guys who live here must be fools to believe that a nice neighbourhood equals security"

"Maybe they cherish their privacy. Besides, who cares? Better for us." Max said, walking to the elevator.

"Can you repeat me why are we taking the elevator, instead of the stairs?" Alec said, looking to every wall of the elevator. He didn't like elevators, it reminded him a lot of Manticore's cells and its tiny spaces without windows. "I don't see why we can't use the stairs, Maxie"

"Because we want to look like visitors, not like thieves." Max said annoyed. Sometimes Alec was so exasperating, especially in situations that involved tiny spaces like this one.

"But we are thieves, Maxie." Alec said trying to sound innocent. He loved to see his Maxie losing her temper and he was sure he was accomplishing it. "You know that we're thieves, so don't try to convince me otherwise."

"Arrghh! Shut up or I'm gonna kick your ass" Max yelled at him, pushing him to the elevator's wall with her body.

A cocky grin appeared on Alec's face. "Geez, Maxie, this obsession with my ass is becoming a major problem." He pushed her, so she was the one pinned on the wall, their faces just inches apart. "We need to do something about it, or you won't be able to focus on our mission, don't you think?" He whispered on her ear, so close to her that Max could feel his warm breath on her skin. She felt shivers running through her body and her legs didn't seem to support her. _But this is Alec, for god's sake! He's like a brother to me! He can't be serious, no, no, he can't. He's just joking… yeah, it's just a sick joke on his part. _But she didn't find out if it was a joke or something else, because at that precise moment, the elevator's doors opened.

"C'mon, Maxie. It's showtime" Alec said grinning. Max, who was still a little bit shaken because the elevator's scene, followed him to Lana Lang's doorstep, listening carefully so they could figure out if there was someone inside the apartment. No footsteps or breathing, so they decided to break into the apartment. _Piece of cake _

They entered into what seemed to be a living room. It had a refined decoration, with furniture and art works that look a little bit expensive to be afforded by an art student who was living on her own. According to the file, she was working at the time in an art gallery, but Alec doubted that it could provide enough money for this kind of lifestyle.

"Wow! Look at this, Alec!" He heard Max saying. She sounded really excited, like he had never seen her; she was looking at a beautiful painting. He wasn't an art expert, but if she was so thrilled, it meant that it was something really good. "What is it?"

"It's a Monet, you fool; one of his best works. I've only seen it on books, because it's always been part of private collections." She said without looking at him, mesmerized with the painting. "Are you sure it isn't fake? Maybe is a good reproduction, or a really good school work. She's an art student, remember", he said, not really convinced.

"Of course I'm sure, I was trained by the best, you idiot. I can assure you it isn't a copy; it's the real thing. I can't believe a girl like her could have something like this" Max said with an amazed look on her face. "It's unbelievable"

"Maybe she won the lottery…" Max turned her head to see him. "…Or she has really good friends."

"What do you mean?" Max said unsure of his deductions. "C'mon, Max, she's a really beautiful woman. What would do you do to survive if you didn't have your transgenic skills?"

"Well, what the lady does on her spare time isn't our business, Alec. And if she really does what you are implying, she won't miss an excellent art piece like this." She said, taking the painting from its place on the wall.

"Ok, but we are sharing 50-50, Maxie" Alec said rubbing his hands, thinking of the extra money they would make with this job. "No way! I find it, so I keep it! You didn't even know what it was!" Max said, raising her voice, while Alec was trying to take the painting off her hands. "That's not fair! I'm here too, so I deserve a share of this, Maxie! Besides, you need my business expertise to get the best price without being suspicious! You'll blow it, and the police will catch us, people from the future or not, I'm sure of that!"

"You're the one who screw up things, Alec, so shut…" Max couldn't finish her sentence, because Alec put his hand on her mouth. "Shh, someone is coming."

Max heard the footsteps approaching, just in front of the apartment's door. "Damn… we have to hide quickly, but where?" Alec said, placing the painting on the wall again.

&&&&&&&&&&

They had just hidden themselves inside a small closet, when they heard the footsteps stopped just outside the door. A woman was talking "… Ok, Chloe, so I'll meet you at your apartment in ½ hour… Yes, I'll explained you all there…"

The woman suddenly stopped talking, and something on her voice changed. "Chloe, I see you there. I gotta go. Bye" Alec noticed that she ended abruptly her phone conversation; it only meant something: she knew there was something wrong. She knew there was someone inside her home. He didn't know how he knew this, but he was sure of that. He even knew that she was about to open the door, when she noticed that it was unlocked, and that she was looking for the intruders at this certain moment. And that wasn't good for their plans.

They needed to get out of this closet, because he knew she was going to find them if they stayed there. But how? He was trying to find a way to get out undetected, when Max suddenly spoke to him. "What the hell are you doing?", she inquired him. "what?" He had forgotten completely about her. "oh, I'm trying to find a way out of here"

"Why? Nobody knows that we are here." she said annoyed. "Because she knows we are inside of the apartment, Max, and she's gonna find us, sooner or later"

Max was amazed. "What are you talking about? How do you know who's outside? I heard a woman's voice and I know that she's walking inside of the apartment, but… how do you know that she's looking for us?"

Alec didn't understand why she didn't know what he knew. He could see clearly in his mind Lana Lang walking through the rooms, checking under the bedrooms, opening closets and cabinets, checking every space of the apartment.

"I don't know" he finally said. " I just know that she's gonna find us if we stay here"

&&&&&&&&&&

Lana was searching frantically her apartment, but she didn't have any luck. _Maybe it's jut my imagination,_ she thought. _No, I didn't imagine the unlocked door. There's someone here_ she was thinking about calling the police for help, when the phone rang. She hesitated, so the machine answered instead. A deep male voice sounded aloud.

"Sweetheart, this is Adam. I hope you really aren't home, because I'm gonna start to think that you're avoiding me. Honey, I miss you. I really do. I need to see you, love; I can't take another day without seeing your beautiful face. Please, Lana, call me. I don't care what are you been doing, I just need to see you again. I won't even ask, I promise. Just call."

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: what do you think? Let me know:D

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

Tks for your encouragement… it means a lot!

CrimsonReality: Tks a lot! Well, it took me a while to update… but it's here at last…

HoneyX5-452: Thanks! Well, about M/C, I'm still thinking about it…

ThisIsWhereMyNameGoes: TKS! About M/C or M/L, both are interesting possibilities…

Eh… : I'm glad you like it…

Critic: I'm sorry you didn't like it. I know I have some grammar mistakes and I'm glad you pointed it out, but about the storyline, well, it's a crossover… an imaginary connection between TV shows that usually doesn't have anything in common… but thanks anyway for your review.


End file.
